Crushes with Song
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: Po and Crane express their love for Viper and Tigress through Jesse McCartney songs. Dedicated to my friend, Spyro-N-KungFuPandafan! Hope you guys likey!
1. Bleeding Love

Crushes with Song

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Bleeding Love

One evening in the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom, Crane was sitting through the tree, watching the sunset go down and he's got one person on his mind that he secretly falls for: Viper. He sighed heavily and realizes that he loves her, even though he likes her as a friend and he kept looking at the sky and realize that they have a secret relationship, that should be kept unknown.

"How's it going?"

Then, Po came in and decides to hang out with Crane and watch the sunset with him, unaware that he's got one person already on his mind: Tigress. He's got a massive crush on her since he was young and feeling that he's friends with her, his love for Tigress has been increasing, even though that he doesn't want to admit it to her.

"It's going fine." Crane answered.

Po realized that there was something in his mind and he's falling for a certain someone and he felt the same way as well. He looked at Crane and asked, "Mind if I join you?"

Crane turned to Po and nodded his head. Po sighs heavily and sat down next to him, watching the sun go down together.

"Po?"

Po looked at Crane and asked, "Yeah?"

"Do you ever have this feeling... that.... there's something inside of you that someone you know, that you're friends with, but suddenly realize that, you know--"

"Your friend is more than just a friend and that you're falling for her, but doesn't know it yet?" Po finished.

Crane stared at Po, feeling like he understands him and understood what he said, knowing that they have a secret crush, and afraid to show it and nods his head. Po stared at Crane and said, "Yeah, I have that same feeling too. Are you thinking about...?"

"Viper?" Crane asked.

Po nodded his head and he already knows what's on his mind and Crane agrees with him. Then, Crane asked, "You feeling the same thing about..."

"Tigress?" Po asked, and then nodded his head, too.

"So, I guess we're really falling for both s." said Crane.

"No doubt about it."

"Do you ever feel like there's a part of you inside that really wants to express yourself and let it out in the open?" asked Crane.

"Like singing your heart out?"

Crane answered, "Yeah."

Po had the same idea together. To express their feelings, they felt that they decided they should sing. Po asked, "Why don't you start?"

"I will if you start." said Crane.

"All right, I'll start the song."

Po took a deep breath and decided to sing his heart out.

Po: _Closed off from love I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough and it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass before you know it you're frozen _

Crane: _Oh, but something happened for the very first time with you  
My heart was melted to the ground found something true  
And everyone's looking round thinking I'm going crazy, baby_

Both: _But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_Po: Trying hard not to hear but they talk so loud  
Their ounds fill my ears try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from falling (Ohh...)_

_Crane: Oh, but nothing's greater than the rush that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness I see your face  
Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe_

Po: (Crazy) (Maybe)

_But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth _

_Crane: My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I_

_Both: I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open_

_Crane: And it's draining all of me_

_Po: Though they find it hard to believe_

_Both: I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see_

_Po: Cause I don't care what they say_

_I'm in love with you_

_They try to pull me away_

_But they don't know the truth_

_Crane: My heart's crippled by the vein_

_That I keep on closing_

_Oh, you cut me open and I_

_Both: I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
Oh you cut me open and I_

I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

"Awesome voice." said Crane.

"Yeah, you too, buddy." said Po.

Po and Crane sat down and kept watching the sunset going down, and talking about Tigress and Viper and what will their reaction be if they express their feelings for them.

_

* * *

  
_That's cute! BTW, the song is "Bleeding Love" from Jesse McCartney. I know what you guys are thinking; why would Jesse McCartney record the song when Leona Lewis sung it? He wrote it, recorded it before he passed it to Leona Lewis. Unfortnately, it didn't make the cut on 'Depature', but he put the song on the international versions of his album, so If any of you guys have iTunes, it'll be much easier to find. Did you know it was Jesse's first song to be nominated for a Grammy for 'Record of the Year'? Big shock! I have to say Jesse McCartney's version of "Bleeding Love" is awesomer than Leona Lewis' version. Simply, I like Jesse's version than Leona's. What do you guys think? You can feel free to tell me which version you like while reviewing my story.

--A.F. '91


	2. Because You Live

Chapter 2: Because You Live

Viper and Tigress were walking around the Sacred Peach Tree of Wisdom just talking about training and stuff. Tigress said, "I think your training has been overwhelming today."

Viper scoffed and said, "Come on, your legs stood frozen for several hours and we had to release your movements for 30 minutes."

"And you almost killed me with that tail of yours." Tigress said.

"Oh, whatever. Just be lucky I saved your life, not to mention half of your moves."

Tigress laughed sarcastically and Viper mocked her voice, just joking with each other. They kept walking until they heard a sound. Tigress asked, "Did you hear something?"

Viper turned to her and answered, "I don't hear anything."

Tigress was sure she heard something and the sound got closer and with a great shock, they saw Crane and Po singing to each other in the tree, which left them speechless and their jaws dropped.

"Are they--?" Viper asked.

"You don't think--" Tigress stuttered.

"Are they... singing?"

"....keep, keep bleeding love..." both boys, finished together.

Tigress chuckled and said, "Wow, they're good."

"I didn't know they had such raw singing talent." said Viper.

"That's because we didn't notice until just now."

Viper rolled her eyes, sarcastically and said, "Sorry. Didn't notice. What do you think they're singing about, anyway?"

Tigress thought it would be better to eavesdrop on the boys to see what they're saying. Viper was totally against it, but wanted to find out anyway without getting caught by Po and Crane.

Po sighed and asked Crane, "So, are you gonna tell Viper you love her?"

Viper gasped shockingly and raised her eyes, realizing that this is how Crane really feels about Viper and then she looked at Tigress and said, "I didn't know Crane feels this way about me."

"I will if _you _tell Tigress you love her too." said Crane.

Tigress lowered her eyebrow and realized that secret he kept from Po was an eye-opener and a shocker at that. She didn't realize that he has feelings for her until she heard it straight from the Dragon Warrior's mouth.

"So, are you certain that you really have feelings for Tigress?"

Po sighed nervously and said, "I don't know how's she gonna react. I mean, If I tell her, I would end up putting in an awkward situation and then she would mess me up."

Tigress felt like she was gonna mess Po up for not telling her in the first place, but decides to let that slide. Tigress sighed heavily and turned to Viper and asked, "Do you think Po likes me?"

"I don't know. But I think there's a possibility. Maybe. I'm just guessing, though. Do you think Crane likes me, you know, likes me-likes me?"

Tigress felt a little imtimidated by the question. She has been hiding some feelings from Po from time to time, but never really showed it. She replied, "I don't know what to tell you. I guess so."

Po asked, "Think we can sing another song?"

"If there's no one watching. If there is, I will be so embarassed." said Crane.

"Come on, buddy. Let your feelings be heard and expressed by."

Crane sighed and nodded his head and decided to start first.

_Crane: Staring out at the rain with a heavy heart  
It's the end of the world in my mind  
Then your voice pulls me back like a wake up call_

_Po: I've been looking for the answer  
Somewhere  
I couldn't see that it was right there  
But now I know what I didn't know_

_Both: Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you ,  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
_

_Viper: It's alright, I survived, I'm alive again  
Cuz of you, made it through every storm  
What is life, what's the use if you're time_

_Tigress: I'm so glad I found an angel  
Someone  
Who was there when all my hopes fell  
I wanna fly, looking in your eyes_

_Viper and Tigress: Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
Because you live, boy  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky  
Because you live, I live_

_Po and Crane: Because you live there's a reason why  
I carry on when I lose the fight  
I want to give what you've given me always_

_Crane: Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help_

_Po: Because you ,  
My world has twice as many stars in the sky_

_Tigress and Viper: Because you live and breathe  
Because you make me believe in myself when nobody else can help  
_

_Crane and Po:Because you ,  
My world has everything I need to survive_

_Together: Because you live, I live, I live_

Crane and Po laughed nervously and Po asked, "How long have you been here?"

"When we heard you singing." said Tigress.

"I didn't know that this was the way you felt about us. It was so sweet of you." said Viper.

"Well, hey, we had to express our feelings for you guys." said Po.

"It was Po's idea, actually, and we have that feeling all this time and it's just a good way to sort of... let it all out." said Crane.

"Let's just keep it to ourselves, though because we don't want anyone to find out."

"Good point. We're still just friends."

"I couldn't agree with you more."

* * *

The song is called "Because You Live" from Jesse McCartney. This fic is dedicated to my friend, Spyro-N-KungFuPandafan because Jesse McCartney is his favorite artists. He's an awesome singer. This fic is also dedicated to my friends: Wolf Mystic , Open Season Fangirl5000,Telracs1994 ,Skyyler, SkytheHawk, The Geeky Brunette, STARFOXLOVER61900, corset-rebellion-redflower, Kippis05, BuddhaBooty, Awerewolf and ILoveAnimatedOutcasts. Please leave me some reviews for this! It's awesome!! --A.F. '91


End file.
